


【贺红】致命违背

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: 民国向，小妈设定，ooc警告，文笔很烂
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

枯井边长满杂草，看起来很是萧瑟，在上海滩报社的时候会想到贺府如今是怎么样的，如今一看，却有物是人非的感觉，贺天把西装搭在手臂上，手插在裤袋里嘴里叼着烟，忽然想到去年大哥给他写了信，他一看，是说父亲娶妻了，高兴地在贺府里摆了三十来桌席，自然是欢喜，只是，大哥对父亲娶的人颇有些不满，信上言语之间也没透露太多，总而言之就是他老人家喜欢就好，也不管太多了，还叫贺天路途遥远就没必要跑回家了。贺天看到尾，心里清楚了，但也没当一回事儿，把信塞回抽屉里，继续写他的稿子。

现在想起来有些欠缺，他大哥只说父亲娶妻，家里杂事之类的，可他父亲娶的是个什么人呢，看样子是他大哥不想提及，贺天对这个新母亲有点好奇了。

因为不亲密，贺天常叫他老头子，这次回家是因为老头子去世，他对大哥很好，大哥这个长子会把他的丧事办的风风光光的，贺天自己嘛，对老头子没什么感情，不然会连老头子娶妻一事都要大哥写信告诉他，冷淡惯了，不联系也觉得没什么大不了的，但老头子百年了这种事他还是得回来的，贺天抖掉西装上的灰，套上，回贺府。

眼睑泛着红，哭久的眼睛微微地肿，阳光浇进屋里，光中飘着浮沉，照在那低垂的眉上，把惊艳给遮住了，一身长衫显得那么的润，半长不长的短发，贺天有点发懵，行李勒在手上不觉得疼，两颗眼珠子直勾勾的看着眼前的人，那人不敢回视他，只盯着自己的脚尖，这个就是他大哥说的老头子娶的妻吗，这，这不是个男人吗？

贺天手上行李一扔，跑去找他大哥贺呈，贺呈忙着家里布置，听他一说，说了句：所以呢，是个男人，这有什么意外的。

贺呈像是见久了不稀奇了，接着说：少不了被人说闲话，可父亲喜欢，我能阻止的了他吗，顺着他的意娶了也就娶了，如今他走了，可这人名义上还是我们俩的“母亲”，人还是我们贺家的人，我们再怎么看不顺眼，也不能让外人给看瞧不起了。

“母亲”二字贺呈说的极重，贺天听进去了，偌大的宅子里，他哪儿都熟悉，就连厨房切菜的，门口站岗的是谁他都能叫得上名，可只有那个人，他一点儿也不熟悉，却要在办丧事这个人来人往的节骨眼上要在把人护得好好的，不能让人欺负了去……

家里主权的是贺呈，他们的“母亲”就跪在灵堂前的蒲团上烧纸钱，贺呈越过那人在灵前烧了柱香插上，贺天站在他俩后面，就瞧见他抬起头，对着贺呈怯怯地说了句：“大少爷，我…我能给老爷上柱香吗，求您让我……”

“不行！”

他还没说完就被贺呈一口回绝了，贺天看到那人脸色苍白，嗫嚅着嘴，紧张地睫毛直打颤，低下头，最后有些不甘心的说着：“是。”

贺天隐隐约约知道一点什么，定了下神，见那人就转过头来用那双浸了水的眼望着他，湿漉漉的，像是求着他，贺天顿觉有些烦躁起来，眉宇紧蹙，心里暗骂句脏话，猛地回头往大厅走。

刚落日的夜显得静谧，毫无生气，隐隐听见挂白布的长工们在说话，贺天把毛巾浸在水盆里，见着干燥的毛巾一点一点地沉入水里，灯火芯扑棱地闪了下，晃散了贺天的思绪，白天贺呈把那人所有的底细，就连些细枝末节也不放过统统告诉了自己，老头子为了报故人的恩却把故人的儿子娶了进门，贺天听着心里嗤笑一声，不知是真荒唐还是真报恩，那是他们的事。贺天拧干毛巾细细擦了把脸，路途遥远，一路舟车劳顿风尘仆仆赶回来，脑子发昏得想睡，毛巾搁回盆里，熄了火就睡了。

裹着衬衫睡了一晚，皱皱巴巴的，贺天脱下来翻了行李箱拿出件衣服，门吱呀一声被打开了，贺天心想谁这么没礼貌，也不打声招呼就进来，抬眼一看，是他的“母亲”，那人端着一碗热乎乎的皮蛋粥，一袭长衫，面容微红，见到贺天在换衣服，惊得移开眼睛，两人都吓一跳，贺天急急忙忙把衣服套上，然后往他身后看了看，就他一个人过来？

贺天挑着眉问：“您怎么来了，就您一个人，有什么事情吗？”眼睛一直盯着他被烫热的手指上，透着粉，“这碗底太烫了，您放桌上吧。”

贺天一口一个您，那人听得耳朵发热，他还是不怎么敢直视贺天，点着头慢慢的放到桌上，手足无措地站在那儿，舔了舔唇，贺天注意力全在那人那截伸出来的舌尖上，听见他紧张地说：“二少爷，我姓莫，名关山，您……您叫我关山就行，我……我是想着跟二少爷好好认识一下，我见您刚起来就给您端了粥。”场面有些许尴尬，莫关山见贺天皱着眉头，知道自己没有事先告知一声就到二少爷房间说这番话本来就很不合情理，于是惶恐地解释道，“对不起二少爷，是我多事了，您不方便我就先走了。”

莫关山说完便转身，想马上逃离贺天那深不见底的眼神，埋着头刚跨往门槛，贺天出声：“等一下，我还是叫你莫先生吧，叫名字也不合规矩，你也不必对我用尊称，叫我贺天就好。”

莫关山回头，接着听到贺天说：“想认识的话，我们以后有的是机会认识，莫先生。”

微妙的语气让莫关山更加羞迫，他自知理亏，他反应过来到后面贺天对他说话也不用“您”字了，脸红得恨不得扎进地缝里，但还是对贺天的话做出回应，“好，那我以后叫你贺天。”

说完，莫关山也顾不得怕弄脏到长衫后摆，疾步匆匆逃离这个令他感到尴尬的是非之地。

贺天只觉得莫关山的不告自来有点像自取其辱，又或者是探下底，又或者是有事相求…

那碗粥快凉了，贺天扒拉了几口觉得味道还不错，整碗吃得干干净净，殊不知，这碗粥其实是莫关山亲手做的。


	2. 致命违背 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贺天带莫关山离开贺府

贺天只觉得后面的事儿彻彻底底的脱离轨道了道德，羞耻，底线，通通挤压得粉碎化为一地浮沉，沉溺于一张甜蜜欲望的天罗地网之中，那是见不得光的陷阱，是肮脏的欲望，是罪恶的蜜将他祸害成这样的，是爱是偏执，已经分不清了。

贺天粗喘着气掐着莫关山的脖子问道：“老头子有没有碰过你这里？”

手指顺着莫关山的大腿划过，流连，停留，弹嫩的皮肤被磨的通红，莫关山抓住贺天那只掐着他的手，磕磕绊绊艰难的说：“有…有！”

盛满泪的眼睛全是被伤狠了的心痛，贺天看到莫关山的泪打在枕头上，顿时回过神来，马上放开手，拢紧了莫关山的被扯乱了的衣襟，一脸的后悔，温着声音贴近那个流着泪的人儿，细细哄着他：“对不起，是我不好，不哭，我的错，你打我。”

贺天握着莫关山的手要往自己脸上打，莫关山急得把手缩回去，那只纤细的手微微颤抖着，眼里全是泪，睫毛沾着湿意，欲哭的模样，嘴角一抿，转身把头埋进枕头里，擦着泪，浸湿了枕头，贺天着急，想翻开安慰他，又怕伤着他。

只听见莫关山含着哭腔闷闷的声音：“你不能这样问我，我是什么下贱的东西吗，你非要逼着我说。”

贺天知道自己爱惨了这个人，什么乱七八糟的话都说出来，没站在他的角度去在意他的感受，酿成了这样的场面，接着莫关山又哆嗦地说了句：“我不打你，因为……”

“因为，我爱你。”

贺天沉默，就那样半屈着身搂着莫关山，绣着花的棉被堆砌在一旁，底下柔软的被单皱得很，莫关山半晌没听到回应，吸着鼻子抬起头，看到贺天红着眼眶，然后猛地抱住他，大半的分量压着他身上，莫关山舍不得推，贪恋着充满温度的怀抱，贺天对他说：“我是那个亵渎神的畜牲，你那么好，我还对你说那样的话，我想象着之前他也那样对你，我就受不了。”

莫关山对贺天来说是良药，也是毒药，占有欲占上风，对彼此都是痛心的伤害和悔恨，贺天在莫关山耳边热热地说：“我非常爱你，我们在一起吧。”

莫关山听到这句话，揪紧了贺天的衣裳，不可思议又高兴的心情让他笑起来，又流着泪，抽泣着声音：“我愿意的，可……”

“你是说大哥？”贺天仰起身，温柔地用大拇指擦拭着莫关山的泪水，“我多年没回家了，回到家就遇到了你，是我的幸运，他不会管我的，但是这件事我会跟他好好说的，你放心。”

“听你的，我无所谓了。”莫关山决定和他在一起对于贺天来说是非常意外和欣喜的事。

贺呈没有什么好脸色，捏着茶杯往贺天脸上砸，嘴里骂道：“混账东西，你在干什么，你搞什么人不好，你搞他，他是什么人！”贺呈看了看眼外面，走到贺天身旁，压低声音怒道，“他是父亲的妻子，我们的母亲，你知道自己在干什么吗！！你不怕被那些老家伙从族谱里剔除？”

说到最后狠狠拍了下桌子，“这是丑事！”

“我不怕，我会带他去上海，我在上海有房子，我把所有都想好了。”贺天站在他大哥面前，不卑不亢。

“你当初不是挺看不起他的吗，你俩怎么回事啊？”贺呈问。

贺天被这么一问，顿了下，开口说：“是，我当时这么看他的，后来，慢慢改观了，从他身上我知道了爱是什么滋味，他很好，有股润润的温柔，虽然有时候有点胆小，但又很坚韧，大哥，这或许是命中注定吧。”

越说嘴角扬起来，贺呈点起烟，看到他这个样子，手一挥，“你别跟我说这个，你常年不归家，父亲的丧事也过挺久了，你们俩的事就随你吧，我不说，就当失踪了，我做做样子给外面的人看。”

贺呈松口，贺天感激地向他大哥道谢，贺呈看他匆匆要回去收拾东西，皱着眉说：“明天天亮再走吧，我不赶你们走。”

夜晚，贺天一脸笑意跟莫关山说，莫关山听完：“大少爷其实挺为我着想的。”

贺天牵着莫关山的手，觉得莫关山知道些什么，就故意问：“大哥不是对你挺凶的嘛？”

“大少爷在家里对我严，丧事那段时间客人多，我又不好露面，大家对贺府有这么位男夫人，嘴上说得很难听，大少爷最护短了，最听不得他们对贺府的家事指指点点，可能对他们说了些什么，风言风语就少了，大少爷还是给我留了尊严。”莫关山扣着床褥，陷入回想。

“你都知道，大哥就是这样，心软得很，明天去上海，我们得谢谢他。”贺天望着雕着花鸟的柜子，难得这么觉得对不起他大哥。

莫关山嗯了声。

第二天一早，莫关山跟着贺天踏上了去上海的路程。


End file.
